Not Applicable
Floral sleeves have long been used in the floral industry for covering potted plants for protection during shipment. After shipment the sleeves are usually removed and completely discarded. This practice can be wasteful and time consuming. Thus a floral sleeve which could be converted to provide a decorative, as well as protective, effect would be useful.